Exposed Pt 1
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: Rikki, Cleo, and Bella are about to be exposed because Dr. Denman, Sophie, and Charlotte team up to expose the girls for what they are.


Rikki's p.o.v.

One day I said to Cleo "Hey Cleo do you and Bella want to go for a swim to Mako Island today?". Cleo nodded. Suddenly our happiness washed away when we saw someone we hoped we'd never see again: _Dr. Denman. _"Pssst" I whispered to Cleo. "Guess who's back?" I pointed to Dr. Denman. "Who's she?" Bella asked. Cleo explained to her who Dr. Denman was and what she did. But as if things couldn't get any worse, surprise, surprise, _Charlotte _also walked in. "Who's next? Darth Vader?" I said.

What the heck was going on?

"Is she bad too?" Bella asked. Cleo nodded. "I'll explain later but I think we should talk at Mako Island" she said. Before we knew it the three of us were torpedoing to Mako Island.

At Mako, Cleo told Bella about Mako. "So what do you think she'll do?" asked Cleo.

"I wouldn't worry. She lost her powers. What've we got to loose?" I said.  
"Well…" Bella started. "I don't know. After that story, I think we should be careful."

"Bella's right. We need to be careful around Charlotte, Rikki"

"Okay, okay. But still, it's not like she still has powers or anything."

"Yeah. But still. there are more ways she could get revenge"

"Anyway, I'll race you guys back! Last one there is a rotten egg!"

And we all raced home.

Charlotte's p.o.v.

They think they'd stopped me? They've stopped nothing.

At home, in my bedroom, I had a feeling; that not all of my powers were gone. Maybe I still had at least the water powers.

So, I put out a cup of water in front of me in my room. I set it on my table and I sat on my bed.

_Okay, so I'll try Cleo's power _I thought.

I put out my hand towards the cup, shut my eyes and…

Nothing happened.

_Ok. Then I'll try Rikki's power._

I put out my hand again.

_Boil, water, boil! Do something!_

Still nothing.

_Fine. That means I have Emma's. _

I put out my hand once more.

The water moved!

I put out my hand again. Nothing.

Yet again I put out my hand. This time I concentrated. Suddenly, the water froze into a block of ice!

_Yes!_

I put out my hand, and the water melted. After that, it steamed up and boiled. Then I tried again, and a blob of water rose up from the cup!

_I did it! I found my powers again!_

This time it was time to try transforming. I made the water go higher, than let go, and the water landed on my head. I lay on the bed and shut my eyes.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…_

__I felt a farmiliar tingle in my legs. I opened my eyes. I had a tail! I was once again a mermaid. I couldn't wait to see the look on Cleo and Rikki's faces! But then I wondered where Emma was. Oh, who cares! I could use this at my advantage to get revenge on the girls.

Bella's p.o.v.

Rikki and I were walking on the beach.

"I wish Cleo could walk with us" Rikki said.

"Her boss said that if Cleo wants a raise, she needs to work an extra 2 hours. So she won't be out for another hour" I said.

"Well, her dolphin show is soon. Let's go"

30 min. later…

When Rikki and I arrived at the dolphin show, there were a lot of people there. The stands were packed. Cleo was standing by the rocks, training and practicing with Ronnie.

Soon enough, Cleo's dolphin show began. But I spotted Charlotte near the front row. She put out her hands. And then, oh no, water came up on Cleo's legs! Frozen in shock, Cleo barely had time to run out. But she failed, and instead fell on the ground with a gold tail instead of legs. Gasps came from all around. Camera flashes also made a circle throughout the stands. Most people ran down to her to see her mermaid form. Rikki and I came down, too. But we realized we shouldn't have, because as soon as we did, we felt water come onto our heads. 10 seconds later we flopped down right next to Cleo. Most people were saying things like "There's more?" "Hey, look! More fish!" "Two more mermaids!" or "Check this out! Fish girls!"

Our secret was exposed. But Rikki had a brilliant idea: she dried herself off, and most people were lost in the cloud of steam. She dried me off, too. But we heard Cleo exclaim "Ow!" because someone had tripped over her and landed on top of her tail. Rikki dried her off, and the three of us ran away from the Marine Park.

Charlotte's p.o.v.

Later, I saw some scientest lady walking by. I walked up to her. "Hi" I said. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Charlotte. Charlotte Watsford."

"My name is Dr. Linda Denman"

We shook hands.  
"Do you know about Cleo Sertori, Rikki Chadwick, and Emma Gilbert?"

"What about them?"

"They're mermaids"

Dr. Denman froze.

"You know about them?"

"Yes. I'm also a mermaid, too. But they got rid of my powers, but I still have them. I have an idea for both of us"

"oh, yeah? What?"

"Well, don't you wish you could expose the girls?"  
"Well…yes"

"Here's my deal: You and I work together, we expose the girls, you keep my secret, and we both get equal amounts of the money we make"

"Hmmm…"

Dr. Denman thought for a minute.

"It's a deal"

We shook hands on it.

It was official: Linda and I were working together to expose the girls"

Sophie's p.o.v.

I was standing at the cash register, with Zane, flirting with him. But, as usual, he wasn't interested. But then when I saw two ladies walk in, one had red hair, the other was a blonde, I heard one of them say, "So where do we start with exposing the girls?"

I walked over. "Exposing who for what?" i asked.

The blonde one said "Do you know Bella, Cleo, and Rikki?"

I nodded. "They're mermaids" said the red one.

"Really?"

Mermaids? Maybe I was stupid for believing it.

I sat down. The ladies told me about when they're wet, they turn into mermaids with weird powers.

"So…you're gonna expose them?"

"Yeah." said the red one. "We both hate them and want our revenge."

"Well…" I said. "I don't like Bella. Could we work together or something?"  
Silence.

"Yes" said the blonde one. "I'm Dr. Denman, but call me Linda"

"And I'm Charlotte" said the red one. I smiled. The three of us were going to expose the girls.


End file.
